Nyoka, the Relationship Therapist
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Nyoka is a Therapist. She wants to make them open up! How? Read and find out. Yaoi. Akuroku, Soriku, and Cleon.


Nyoka, the Relationship Therapist.

Neo: This is a one shot about my gender bent me's opinions on the main three KH yaoi relationships. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care...**

Nyoka Nekuyara was sitting in her work chair in her office that was currently filled with six people. The black haired woman was getting frustrated with how these 'patients' of hers were acting. Her patients were three couples. Well, one couple, an oblivious not together couple, and a two people who obviously screw each other senseless on a daily basis but claim to have no feelings for each other. And they were all guys.

Normally, okay, normally Nyoka loved yaoi couples and loved fixing their love problems. She always loved when the Seme opens up the most because you get to hear about a shadowed past now coming to light. It was so beautiful listening to the abuse, abandonment, or loneliness that they suffered through and that was the reason why they were acting in such different manners. However, these six people were a pain in the ass.

The first to talk about was Sora, the obvious Uke, and Riku, the stoic Seme. Well, actually Nyoka and Sora were close friends. Nyoka had been friends with the brunette with spiky hair since childhood.

"Um, Nyoka? Are you going to say something? You're kinda freaking me out." Sora had spoken breaking the unnerving silence. The woman just stared at the brunette with a frustrated face.

"You know what? Fine, let me tell you what I think." Nyoka calmly annouced. "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING CRAZY!" The Therapist had yelled at her patients shocking four of them.

"Firstly, Sora let me just save Riku the trouble, He's in love with you! You should've notice the way he looks at that, no offense, sweet ass of yours." Nyoka stated before clearing her breath. Sora was blushing at that last statement.

Nyoka then got up to the two bastards who won't even admit they like each other. These two were Leon Leonhart, the muscular brunette with a scar on his face, he had some good muscles and was tall. The one next to him was a spiky blonde and his name was Cloud Strife. MAJOR Uke in Nyoka's opinion. She's accidently seem him naked from the back and DAMN she loved those gloots on the blonde. They looked perfect enough to squeeze the hell out of. She can still remember his reaction to her standing there just watching him naked. It was great!

"Now Leon, why can't you just admit that you love this sexy piece of ass next to you?" Nyoka asked while face palming. At the phrasing of how the therapist asked the question, Cloud glared at the crimson eyed woman holding her clipboard. Leon just stayed quiet, meaning Nyoka was going to have to resort to dirty tricks.

"Fine, We know Cloud is just using you as a substitute for Sephiroth anyway, right?" Nyoka said walking back to her chair before she heard an outburst.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Leon had growled in savage fury. Nyoka smirked at the brunette, who instantly realized his mistake. Leon sat down with a red face as Cloud looked at him, surprised at how defensive he was for him.

Nyoka loved sowing her seeds in couples. It filled her with so much pleasure and satisfaction. She went back to Sora and Riku, who were both talking to each other. Riku, a silver haired teen much taller than Sora, was smirking as he confessed his love to the blushing spiky brunette.

"Yes Sora, I love you."

"R-really sin-since when exactly!?" The brunette stuttered.

"Ever since we were kids." This part made Nyoka squeal like the fangirl she was. She always knew deep down that Riku wanted to just pin Sora down to the ground and fuck the living daylights out of the smaller teen. She and Kairi both use to image it in their heads and wound up getting nosebleeds from the hotness of it. Thank the gods it was coming to life!

And the last couple she didn't need to talk anything about were Axel and Roxas. They had a stable relationship. Okay, kinda. Oh to hell with it, they had the libidos of rabbits. Those two were always having sex. It was hot though when Nyoka walked in on them and they still continued to have sex. Nyoka had took her phone out and recorded the session. The whole smutty sex session. Geez, for an Uke Roxas was surprisingly dirty. Especially that mouth on the spiky blonde, Axel needs to muzzle that tiny mouth if he wanted. Nyoka got away from her dirty fantasies and stared at the red head and his blonde boyfriend.

"You two!" Nyoka started. "Keep doing what your doing." The woman finished with a grin and thumbs up.

"ALRIGHT!" Axel cheered.

Now there was one thing she needed to get off her mind. Nyoka then stared at Cloud and 'accidently' dropped her pen. Nyoka had a dirty idea in her mind and was smirking in her mind.

"Oh shoot! I dropped my pen. Could you please get it for me?" Nyoka asked sweetly and Cloud went and bent over to pick up the fallen utensil. Cloud then meeped as his ass was grabbed and squeezed by a pair of hands. He quickly then left the room, and Leon followed. Nyoka had died and gone to heaven. She actually felt and grabbed the Cloud Strife's perfect ass. That was a life goal off the list. Hopefully, Cloud forgives hers.

Cloud and Leon were talking about it and ended up making out instead. They kissed each other very passionately. Leon pinned Cloud to the wall and started to gently bite down on the blonde's tentative lips, asking for permission to enter his tongue in the other's mouth. Cloud opened up his mouth and clashed with the brunette's tongue fiercely, but lost. Leon smirked into the kiss as he marked every inch inside of the spiky blonde's mouth as his territory. The brunette had broken the kiss, which was still evident with a small strand of saliva connecting the two men. Cloud was panting for air.

"So, you don't like it when others grab your ass?" Leon asked. "Well how about me?" The brunette added as he grabbed the blonde's ass. The suddenness of the action made the blonde moan. Cloud couldn't answer the question as he was kissed roughly.

Meanwhile, Nyoka couldn't believe that Sora hadn't kiss anyone. Well, Riku's here to remedy that problem right away. the silver haired teen kissed the brunette square on the lips and wasn't stopping. Roxas was laughing at how helpless Sora was. The brunette was thrashing around on the couch trying to push Riku off, but was failing miserably. Much to Nyoka's pleasure since she was taking pictures of the kiss. This was going to make Kairi so happy.

Nyoka loved her job.

Neo: Glad I got this done.

Saki: Hi!

Neo: Animesaki? What are you doing here?

Saki: Seeing you type and watching everything you do 24/7. You really like Yuffie don't you?

Neo: Yes?

Saki: Well, then you're gonna write me more yaoi for RPing with you!*Pulls Neo's ear hard*

Neo: OKAY! OW! READ AND REVIEW! OWW!


End file.
